New York Police Department
'STRIKES' As an officer you are given 7 STRIKES to begin with, these strikes determine your position as an officer, once strikes are lost they can nevermore be restored, if a high-rank is exposed giving away lost strikes they can undoubtedly lose their place in the department if advised to a higher rank or the City Council with sustainable evidence. Strikes can be lost if rules are tampered with or broken are can be given to by the ranks Deputy Chief (DEC) and Chief of Police (COP). Strikes determine whether or not you are a trustworthy member of the Police Force and can most definitely have a grand effect on your career. Side Note:'' A DEC and/or COP can remove as many strikes as they want (mismanagement can be reported). '' 'EXPECTATIONS' ''As a force we are to follow the following expectations: 'We respect life and liberty. We are sensitive and inclusive, treating everyone with dignity and compassion.' 'We are guided by the principles of justice. We employ the highest ethical standard, we demand accountability, consistency, fairness and honesty in the performance of our duties.' 'Protects life and property through the enforcement of laws & regulations; Proactively patrols assigned areas.' 'Responds to calls for police service.' 'Prepares written reports and field notes of investigations and patrol activities.' 'Arrest and processes criminals.' 'Ability to exercise judgment in determining when to use force and to what degree.' FOR EACH EXPECTATION BROKEN 1 STRIKE IS DEDUCTED. 'ARRESTS' 'As a force, we are expected to make sure arrests are with reason regardless we are not to make arrests over discord claims at all costs to make arrests we are to give a reason for arrests, it is not FRP (false roleplay) if an officer arrests with no reasoning although all arrests with reasoning are to be followed up on the “Kid Brooklyn: PD” Discord to a DC (Department Captain) if not recorded and you are caught making arrests with no reasoning this can lead to 3 STRIKES, a Corporal is able to make arrests without following up to a DC as it is a choice and officers are trusted at that rank.' 'When You Can Arrest: ''They have perpetrated an offence or are about to employ an offence.'' ''You have a warrant for your arrest.'' ''They have obstructed the tranquillity of an area (threatening violence, or provoking someone else to be violent).'' ''They are trespassing.'' '''Good Example: *Places USER under handcuffs* “You are arrested for assualt….” 'Bad Example:' *Places USER under handcuffs and takes to station* '' '''EVIDENCE '''''When we are dealing with the evidence we CANNOT use Discord messages or ranks as evidence no matter the seriousness the only type of evidence used are in-game recordings and/or screenshots which can lead to gaining a warrant. At the very least texts can be evidence BUT to look into someone but not to make arrests or to gain a warrant from. 'Example:' Tom (Rank: 4KTrey Leader): “You guys know I keep them water guns in my turf and I’m the person who is buying guns from Tomithy :100emoji:” ''' ''Tom may seem suspicious and can likely be looked into but CANNOT be arrested over this text. Tom can be arrested if an in-game screenshot is circulating around Discord of Tom toting water guns, if arrested we cannot trust Toms word that Tomithy is who he has been buying from is not enough or substantial evidence to bring Tomithy into the department, he can be questioned outside but we must respect his decision to not want to answer.'' '''WARRANTS An arrest warrant is an official statement from a DEC or COP which approves a police officer to arrest the person or people specified in the warrant, a search warrant is a warrant which conducts a search of an individual, location for evidence of a crime and to confiscate any evidence they find. Warrants can be accepted by a DEC or/and COP if substantial evidence is provided. 'Example:' You:'' *Sends DEC screenshot of Bimothy (a member of 4KTrey) walking into a building with 3 other people holding water guns* '' You: ''*briefly explains situation claiming they are in possession of illegal water pistols*'' DEC:'' *declines or accepts warrant of arrest*'' Category:Roleplay Rules